


30 chapter otp challenge(any ship will do!<3)

by stridercestandapplejuice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adorable, Cuddling, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, StriderCest is stupid for including me in this story, adorabloodthirsty, almost sex in one of the chapters, human marrige, i laughed while writing this, we will add more tags and more relationship tags later, wtf am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stridercestandapplejuice/pseuds/stridercestandapplejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//Homicide here to rewrite StriderCest's summary. Okay, so basically, this is a whole big fun fanfic composed skillfully using school computers, coffee, a whole lotta notebook paper, and looking over our shoulders so the teachers won't see what we are doing. Feel free anytime to create some wacky ship(or any normal/cannon ship) and whoever's turn it is next, we will write about it!! Just know that I (HomicideAndGlitter) will take FOREVER to write something. Give us feed back! So yeah, this is basically a whole hell of Homestuck ships<3 enjoy//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Feferi gets drunk and marries Eridan

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: fef?

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: Let's get married

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: yes

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: yes

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: Now

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: Ido

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: I do

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: always

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: *huggs

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: *picks you up and fanboys

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: *licks your cheek

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: *freezes in tracks

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: did you just?

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: Yes

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: *licks your cheek* there now its even

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: *kisses your nose* t)(ere now it is

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: does this mean we get to... um you kno fill a pail

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: )(ell yes

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: *kisses your forehad

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: *kisses your lips*

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: *kisses you back and lays you on the sand

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: *closes my eyes and smiles* I love you

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: *smells the alcohol* your drunk

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: *opens eyes* no I'm not w)(y would you say sucj

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: *su)( a thing

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: i can sell it fef

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: Your drunk

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: smell*

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: no fef im perfectaly fine

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: So am i

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: I want to be wit)( you Eridan

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: I love you

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: you are definitely drunk.

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: tell me that when your not drunk

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: come on *picks you up and starts walking to my hive to make you sleep

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: *cries*

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: *looks dismayed* no fef my queen why

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: *wipes tears*

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: I j-just want to be )(appy wit)( you

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: you can.... but.. i want you to realy want it.... not some drunkin talk that you have to live with.

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: Y-your my best friend and I don't want to live wit)(out you

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: thats the thing fef... *sighs* my best friend... not matesprit

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: Moralis to Matespirits. It's not t)(at big of a transition

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: but.. *sighs* fef we will if you still want to in the morning *starts walking again

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: *gives up and lets you walk me to your hive*

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: *opens the front door of my hive and pulls you in laying you on the couch and getting you some hot camomile tea

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: *sips the tea quietly*

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: fef?

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: Yes?

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: do you....

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: do you really... oh never mind its not worth it

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: Do I really w)(at?

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: *sighs* do you really care

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: *sets the tea down and cups your face in my hands* yes I do

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: i love you fef

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: I love you too Eri

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: *sighs* okay fef get some sleep okay?

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: Ok *lays back and falls asleep on the couch*

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: *carries you to my bed and lays you there covering you up, then procedes to lay on the couch*

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: ((Next morning))

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: * is sitting on the couch when you walk in*

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: )(oly catfis)( w)(at )(appened last nig)(t?

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: you were drunk fef *sighs* i brought you here made you tea and sent you to bed

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: O)( thank you!

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: its not a big deal fef its what morails do *smiles weakly*

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: do you want some food?

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: Yes please

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: okay *goes and starts makeing toast and eggs

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: That smells great. Can I )(elp?

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: *turns* if you want but you dont have to

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: W)(at ever you need me to do

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: well you ca make toast?

 

 

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: Yep! *grabs four slices of bread and puts them in the toaster*

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: be carfull that toaster likes to make toast fly if you know what i mean

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: *toast pops*

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: *catches flying pieces if toast*

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: *laughs a little* that was a good catch fef

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: T)(ank you Eri *makes a sweeping bow toast still in hand*

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: *shakes head* i love you fef

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: I-I love you too eri

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: *shakes head*

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: nah

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: cant be

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: Uh-uh thank you for breakfast and letting me sp-spend the night b-but I have to go. *sniff*

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: are you okay fef?

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: Y-yes. I really h-have to go now. *sniff**runs out side*

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: *runs after grabbing your arm* fef what in the deep blue sea is wrong

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: Y-you're what's wrong eri! I told you I loved you and you said I was lying!

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: i said i cant believe it okay! *tears up* theirs nothing to love

 

 

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: I-I don't know what to do because I love you so glubbing much and I dont know what to do!

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: you *looks at the ground and back at you then back to the ground* how?

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: I how what?

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: how can you love something like me?

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: What's not to love about you?!

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: im a worthless bag of seaweed!

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: Your the best troll in the world!

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: how, what makes me so good?

 

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: You're so kind and who knows what would have happened to me if you hadn't found me out there!

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: actualy *shaes head* you ame to me on the sea shore and asked to get married

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: I did!? Well maybe I was right and we should get married

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: really?

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: yes

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: okay

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: *smiles and tears up*

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: *smiles and tears up* gog I love you

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: and i you my queen *walks over and hugs you*

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: *hugs back*

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: fef?

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: Yes?

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: is this real?

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: or some sck dream hussie put into my head

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: No, this is most definitely real.

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: good *kisses you softly*

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: *kisses back*

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: *picks you up and carries you inside*

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: *giggles*

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: oh? why ever would you make that sound? *smiles big as i set you down on the couch

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: I'm just happy I have you

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: *blushes*

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: *kisses your nose*

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: * grins like an idiot and sits down beside you

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: I guess we are matespirits now

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: yeah matesprits * kisses your nose*

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: *blushes*

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: * lays you on the couch and sits on you knees on either side of your hips and tickle you on your sides

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: *laughs really hard*

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: * stops and stays their looking at you*

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: *smiles softly* what

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: your beautiful

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: Thank you

 

 

  
Eridan Ampora: no problem my queen :)

 

 

  
Drunk! Feferi Peixes: My king


	2. When Dave gets sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is really sick and decides to walk in the rain to his boyfriend's house. This is set in a human AU(Alternate Universe) and We are gonna assume these boys are at least 17 or so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Homicide Here! Hi guys, It's great to meet you all(: If you have yet to notice, my partner and I are doing a fun little thing where she does one chapter, I do the next, then repeat. We are gonna do this until the last chapter, where I'm hoping we will work together on that one(: I hope you like my crappy writing skills<3 Please ignore my spelling errors, gramatical errors, and out of character-ness>-> is that a word? Is now~

 

Be Dave Strider==>

 

 

  Rain pours in icy grey sheets, soaking you to the bone. Your teeth chatter and you shudder endlessly, and _God_ , your head is pounding and you are so exhausted. Why did you decide to fucking take a walk in the rain, you dumbass? Oh, right. To visit your boyfriend, Karkat Vantas.  You dumb shit. Anyways, you are sick as hell, and all you wanted to do was to cuddle Karkat and not deal with Bro’s dumb karate shit today. You didn’t expect it to piss pour rain, so you walked here without a fucking jacket or even a long sleeve shirt. You sneeze and stumble up the grey walk way to Karkat’s porch, scowling. You are going to get even sicker than you already are. You knock on the front door.

 “Please open the door,” You beg quietly, shivering endlessly. After about ten minutes of shuddering and coughing, you hear the click of a dead bolt. Karkat swings the door open, wearing black sweat pants and one of your t-shirts. It hangs to his knees and you smile.

  “Oh shit, Dave!” Karkat yelps, glaring at you with confusion. You give a weak wave, sneezing for the umpteenth time.  Karkat’s face softens a little and mutters the ever polite ‘bless you’. God knows you’re gonna need a blessing with as fucking sick as you are…maybe you need one of Gamzee’s miracles? You shake that thought out of your head. No, you don’t think his drugs are going to make you feel any better.

  “What are you fucking walking around in weather like this, looking like _that_?” Karkat barks, squinting at you,”And you’re fucking sick, too!” You shrug, smiling weakly.

  “I wanted to see you,” Your voice cracks and you blame it on the fact that you are sick…although your feelings are a little wounded. You hoped he would be happier to see you. Karkat’s face completely loses its hardness and he reaches out to grab your bare, goose nipped arms and frowns.

  “Then get in here, fuck face,” Karkat demands without anger. Your smile brightens a bit.

  “That’s what I’ve been trying to do, but you took a fucking hour to open the door,” You defend with a pout,” That shit ain’t cool, bro.”

  “Ten God Damn minutes isn’t a fucking hour, douche muffin. Now follow me,” Karkat grumbles, shutting and locking the door behind you. You give him a cheeky grin.

  “Anywhere,” You reply in the cheesiest way possible. Karkat meets your eyes and flushes.

  “S-shuddup!”  Karkat grumbles, and leads you to his room. You chortle and follow eagerly. You are about to get your cuddle on, as Gamzee would put it. He pushes his bedroom door open and you peak inside. The unmade bed sat in the middle of the room, a bowl of popcorn perched precariously on a pillow. The bed faces the small flat screen television set beside the door, and one glance told you that Karkat had been watching a romantic comedy. So that’s why he took ten fucking minutes. You have no idea if you want to bash him for making you wait or be happy that he went ahead and paused the movie to open the door. You just decide to be happy because he is now no longer with in arms length instead, Karkat crouches in front of a wide mahogany dresser. He pulls open the bottom drawer and shuffles around for something.

  “Dave,” Karkat asks over his shoulder. You sneeze in answer. He chuckles before commanding you to “take your clothes off”.

  “My, my Kitkat, are you suggesting for me to get naked?” You snicker, and Karkat gives you a sharp glare.

  “In case you didn’t hear me; Dave, Take your clothes off.”

  “You’ll take yours off too, right?”

  “What? Why would I do that?”

   “So we can warm up together,” You reply, wiggling your eyebrows. Karkat straightens upholding sweat pants and a shirt. He balls up his tiny hands and puts them on his equally tiny hips, raising a brow.

  “Dave, I know what you are insinuating. We aren’t having sex, and you can get dressed and ‘warm up’ like any normal person,” Karkat sounds amused rather than irritated like he usually is when someone implies such a thing. You are grateful he has a soft spot for you. Karkat walks back across the room to where you stand, and tosses the clothes on his bed, frowning.

  “Do I have to do everything for you? Jesus Christ,” He grumbles, and grabs the hem of your shirt. He swiftly pulls the shirt over your head, and you flinch as the cold air hits your wet skin.

  “No, no, no, no, no, no, too cold,” You whine, trying to grab your shirt back.

  “Dave! Put on the _dry_ shirt, shit stain! _Jesus_!” Karkat snaps and you make another disgruntled noise as he unbuttons your jeans.

  “No, too cold!” You moan, and this time, Karkat slaps your chest.

  “Stop being a baby, it isn’t _that_ cold in here,” Your boyfriend barks, and once again tries to take off your pants. You swat him away and step back. You can do it yourself. You let out a string of sneezes-the final one causing your shades to fall off your face-and wiggle out of the wet jeans. Karkat is a laughing mess while he picks your shades off the floor, and then takes your jeans from you.

  “Stop laughing! Being sick is no laughing matter-“

  “Shuddup, you sound like Kankri,” Karkat giggles, and you pout.

  “I’m going to throw these in the dryer, okay? Put these on and don’t complain,” Shorty commands, and being the good boyfriend you are, you obey. You jump into the sweats and the t-shirt, grinning when you realize they are yours. These must have been something you left on one of your many overnight stays. When you are in warm dry clothes, you climb onto the bed-pushing the bowl of popcorn to the side-and snuggling deep under the covers.  When Karkat returns, he finds you completely huddled under the blankets with only your face poking out. Your shades have been discarded, giving Karkat a good look at your puffy crimson eyes. He frowns.

  “Jesus, Dave! You look like you haven’t slept in days!” Karkat chastens, looking into your sleep deprived eyes. You shrug, chewing your lip as Karkat makes his way to the bed with a worried expression.

  “That’s because I haven’t,” You reply with a yawn,” That’s one of the reasons why I came over here. I get to sleep, and you would take care of me.” You must look really pitiful because Karkat’s eyes water a bit.

  “Dave, you _really_ need to take care of yourself better,” He then hurries to add, ”Not that I mind to be here for you! You just shouldn’t walk to my house while it piss pours rain. You already have the fucking flu!” You nod, feeling really bad. You hate it when Karkat worries, and you hate it even more when you are the reason why he starts worrying. 

  “I’m sorry Kitkat. I just wanted to cuddle,” You whimper, and your boyfriend sighs lightly.

  “It’s okay, I’m glad you’re here. But cuddling is all you’re getting,” Karkat warns.

  “…”

  “…”

  “Does this mean we _aren’t_ having sex?”

  “Dave! Go to fucking sleep before I _make_ you!”

  “Oh, that sounds like fun. Come an’ make me.”

  “You fucking pervert,” Karkat hisses, putting his hands on his hips again. You smile and wiggle out of the knot of blankets to hold your arms wide for him to crawl into. 

  “Kitkat, you do realize you are the only one who took something bad out of that,” You comment, and Karkat-unable to resist-crawls onto the bed and slips under the covers. You pull the smaller male closer to your body and immediately relax as he splays himself across your chest. You sneeze.

  “You both lay in silence for a while, drinking in each other’s company. You relish in the closeness of Karkat, how warm and soft he is, and so _light_. Even while laying half on your chest you do not feel any discomfort, but the best part is his little hands delicately tracing the outline of the broken record on your T-shirt. God, you just love cuddling with this guy.

  Your heart begins to beat wildly just thinking about how much you love Karkat. It is actually quite pathetic; the way you feel, I mean.  The way his slate grey eyes seem to find yours even with your shades on. The way he laughs at your lame jokes and has to hold his sides as if they are splitting. You love the expression he makes when doing homework. It’s just the way he scrunches his nose and sticks the tip of his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. You have studied all of his little quirks; what makes him happy or sad, and what makes him angry and calm. You are sure you know his physical features by heart.

  His eyes are almond shaped and grey, but if you look closely, he has red and green flecks around the pupil, and his eyes are surrounded by thick black lashes that fan out and make his eyes seem so big and curious, and you can’t help but wonder how they never get tangled when he blinks. Even the dark circles that seem like a Karkat Trademark even looks great against his pale skin. And Karkat’s hair is so soft and fun to play with, and at this very moment, you are unconsciously braiding one of his longer layers in a simple plait. Oh, and you love Karkat’s lips. They are full and bow shaped and so freakin’ pink! And they are so soft and it’s absolutely hypnotizing to watch them move when he talks, and absurdly intoxicating to kiss. Jesus, Karkat is fucking beautiful in every way.

  You laugh quietly at your thoughts. Dude, this guy has you fucking whipped.

  “Earth to Dave?” Karkat barks, and you jump in surprise. Karkat’s thick eyebrows furrow in concern, his lips tugging downwards.

  “Are you okay? You are laughing randomly and zoning out…this isn’t like you,” Karkat murmurs, and puts a hand to your forehead,” Fuck, you’re burning up. Are you delirious? Do you feel like passing out? Oh my god, what if your got worse? Are you _dying_?”  You snort at how melodramatic your other-half is. You purse your lips to avoid a smile.

  “Kitkat, I’m fine. I was just thinking about you.”

  “Oh, okay,” He accepts, and lays his head on your chest once more. He then quickly sits up again, this time propping himself on his elbow and giving you a suspicious glare.

  “Why would you laugh while thinking about me?”

  “No, it isn’t like that. I was laughing at how pathetically in love I am in with you,” You reply quickly,” You realize you are, like, a fucking gift from God, right?” Karkat flushes and shakes his head, but doesn’t argue…which is a surprise. You suppose it is because you’re sick and he only wants to make you happy.

  “You really are too good for me, you know?” Karkat murmurs, but you don’t answer because he is giving you an intimate stare and a sweet smile that you hardly ever see. He leans over your face, the braid you placed in his hair falling with his bangs into his eyes. You reach your hand up to brush the dark locks away, tucking them behind his ear. You then cup his cheek with your hand, and you nearly shout with joy. He just looks at you with so much love that your find your heart swelling three times bigger than that Grinch’s heart ever will. And then, Karkat’s lips mean yours.

  It started as a simple, casual kiss. One where the lips are occasionally just shy of touching, then meeting gently. It was casual, that is, until you decided to deepen it by biting his lower lip, tugging and nipping on the soft flesh.  Karkat parts his lips and you excitedly flick out your tongue to glide behind his teeth. God, he tastes so sweet. Karkat’s tongue tries to push yours out of his mouth, fighting for dominance. In the end, he wins, and you allow him to do as he pleases.

  Although the kiss is great, Karkat’s hands are even better. They wander across your chest of their own accord, finding their way to your still damp hair. His nails scratch your scalp; pull your hair, his fingers running over the tips of your ears. His hands just seem so hot as they glide across your shoulders, arms, chest, then under your shirt. His finders caress just below your naval, and with as hot as the kiss was getting, you found yourself prying he would drag his hands down further.

  Just thinking about him doing something naughty was enough to get you aroused. _His soft plump lips planting kisses on your thighs, the devious look he gives you before flicking his tongue across the tip of your dick, then taking it into his mouth. His head would bob and his tongue would be your undoing_ -Karkat distracts you from your perverse thoughts by throwing one leg over your waist, never once breaking the kiss. He teasingly dips his hips and swivels against your groin, and you make a sound in the back of your throat. You can feel him smirk as he does it again, and this time you arch your back to grind against him.

  Karkat breaks the kiss to tear your shirt off, and you do the same to him. His hair is an attractive mess, and his eyes are dark with sudden lust. Just that look in his eye makes you feel weak. You turn into an absolute, shameless puddle when he takes control. Karkat leans down to give you another hot kiss before turning his attention to the soft flesh of your neck. While he roughly suckles your neck, he begins to wiggle out of his pants. You try to not make any noises of excitement when he plays with the hem of your sweat pants. He meets your lips with a kiss once more…and you feel a strange tickle in the back of your throat. Oh, no, _god_ , no! Please not now!

  You try to ignore the tickle, but the tickle continuously grows into an unbearable itch just as Karkat slides a hand under your pants and into your boxers. You almost cry when you realize you will be forced to act sooner rather than later. You roughly shove Karkat off of you, and he lets out a surprised yelp. Before he could cuss you out, though, you sit up and have perhaps the worst coughing fit you’ve ever had. Karkat gasps and gently pats your back while you hack up a lung or two. You moan something along the lines of “fuck-vomit-have to-halp-“and Karkat jumps off the bed and out of the room. When he returns, he has a small waste basket in his hands. He pushes it onto your lap and as soon as you receive the item, you chuck up last night’s dinner. Karkat brushes your too-long-hair out of your face and rubs your back gently while you hug the basket close to you and vomit. Tears well up in your eyes just from how gross it is to vomit, and you also think that you have vomit in your nose, burning the back of your throat and nostrils.

  When you are done, Karkat takes the basket back and sets it in the floor. You moan and fall back against the pillows, whining obscenely loud.

  “God damn it,” You complain, and Karkat sighs, resting a hand on your bare chest.

 “Jesus, Dave, your skin is burning!” Karkat yelps, giving you that worried look he had earlier, “Are you okay, though?”

  “I was until my lungs decided ‘oh, hey! Let’s ruin Karkat and Dave’s sexy time by dying in shit’, which they then proceeded to go into cahoots with my stomach and yeah, not so great,” You babble, embarrassment beginning to burn your face. Karkat gives you a small chuckle.

  “I’m glad it happened. We shouldn’t have went as far as we did, considering that you are sick. You could get worse, or even get me sick,” Karkat murmurs in an uncharacteristically soft voice, and he brushes your hair from your ruby eyes. You pout a bit.

  “Sex would still be worth it,” You whine childishly, and your boyfriend shakes his head.

  “I’m going to get you some mouth wash,” Is all Karkat replies with, and he pats your hand before walking out of the room. He takes the smelly trashcan with him. When he comes back, He helps you sit up the screams at you when you try to drink the mouth rinse. ‘My throat tastes bad, though!’ of course he yelled when you tried to do it again.

  “Uhg, give me the damned bottle.  I’m taking a shower, I won’t be too long,” Karkat grumbles, snatching the bottle again when you actually get a gulp of the nasty liquid. You pray you won’t die. You nod glumly and watch as he screws the lid back onto the bottle’s opening and grabs the cup empty cup you were meant to spit into.

  “Only think of me while you fap,” You comment when he shuts the door behind him.

  “SHUT THE FUCK UP, STRIDER!” you laugh and slump onto your side. You close your eyes and inhale slowly. You are disappointed about not being able to have sex, but you are rather tired…so maybe you’ll take a quick nap….

Be Dave, 3 hours later ==>

 

  You awake with a start to someone other than yourself coughing quietly. Dazed and blind in the suddenly dark bedroom, you attempt to focus and blink the sleep from your eyes to see Karkat scrambling onto the bed.

  “Kitkat?” you ask weakly, your voice thick with slumber, and you clear your throat to find it really sore. Karkat jumps and mutters swears under his breath.

  “Sorry I woke you, love,” Karkat apologizes, the sneezes cutely. You raise up and bit your lip, feeling bad.

  “Are you sick?”

  “Yeah…I think so. But it’s okay!” With that, Karkat plops beside you and snuggles close to your chest. You sigh sadly, feeling horrible for getting him sick, and lie back down.

  “What time is it?” You ask, and you feel Karkat shrug.

  “Uh, ten, maybe. Why?”  He inquires, and you frown.

  “I’ve been out for maybe three hours then,” You mutter with disappointment. Karkat absent mindedly traces the outlines of your abs, using his nails.

  “Yeah, I guess,” Karkat replies indifferently, “Is there a problem with that?”

  “Not a problem, really. I just won’t be able to get back to sleep,” You explain, but grin at Karkat’s silhouette.

  “Oh, I’m sorry I woke you up,” Karkat rephrases again, sneezing just like last time.

  “No, it’s okay. I was just wondering, though….”

  “We aren’t having sex.” Karkat dead pans. You grumble some explicatives that make Karkat chuckle, but you don’t offer again. You are soon lulled back to sleep by Karkat’s easy deep breaths, and his soft hands rubbing soothing circles on your abdomen. Okay, so falling asleep isn’t that hard when you are with Karkat.

 Fine, cuddling is good enough.

Be Karkat, next morning at around six AM==>

  You watch Dave sleep, being the creepy fuck that you secretly are. He looks like an albino angel, his usually hard and stoic features softening, his breath even and occasionally blowing a strand of hair out of his face. He always complains about his long hair, wishing he would get a fucking hair cut…but you find that you rather like it at the length it is now. You would like to assume you are the reason why he doesn’t cut it.

  After awhile of being a creepy stalker, you decide it’s time to wake your bitch ass boyfriend up. You prick. You are bored enough to nonchalantly poke Dave’s cheek, amused when He twitches and his eyes flutter a bit. Dave raises a hand to swat your fingers away, only for you to grab his hand and lace your fingers in between his. Dave opens his eyes, winces, blinks, and then groans.

  “Karkaaat,” Dave whines, giving you a sour expression as he squints at you.

  “Daaave,” You mimic, and he gives you a grumpy glare. “So how are you feeling?” You ask, smirking. Dave shrugs.

  “Better than yesterday, I guess. My throat still hurts and I’m really tired.”

  “Then I’ll get cough drops and make something soft for breakfast, okay? Can your stomach handle waffles this morning?” you murmur kindly, and Dave gives you a soft smile. He nods quietly and you reward him with a quick peck on the lips. When you pull away to get the day started, Dave grabs your arm and pouts.

  “What?” You ask, a bit of irritation seeping into your voice.

  “…Sex now?” He sounds so hopeful.

  “….”

  “….”

  “After breakfast, if we are both up to it.”

  “Fuck yeah!”

  And after breakfast, you had sex.

Faptastic Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Oh my gog, that took a lot out of me>-> I hope Stridercest likes this, because if she doesn't and completely denies me...I'll punch her in the crotch-=- Anywhooore, sorry for all the rushed, stupidness of this chapter. I've actually had a pretty bad day today and I didn't read over this even once, and I don't plan to, either. If you see any stupid mistakes, feel free to tell me, m'kay? Thanks, I love you all, My Perfect Purple Bumblebees<3


	3. The Scarry Club

Tavros nitram was thinking about Gamzee Makara again. Gamzee was a greedy Troll with facepaint on his face, and wild hair.

Tavros walked over to the window and reflected on his terrifying surroundings. He hates the bleak Hive with its blank walls that Gamzee wouldn’t let him decorate; he was standing in the only empty room. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel terrified.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the greedy figure of Gamzee Makara.

Tavros gulped.then he glanced down at himself. He was a skinny , cripple who could only walk because of his fake legs…. They were robotic. His friends saw him as an self confidant, angel. Once, he had even made a cup of tea for Nepeta leijion.

But not even a skinny, crippled person who had once made a cup of tea for Nepeta, was prepared for what Gamzee had in store today.

The rain hammered like how you imagine a waterfall sounded like , making Tavros long for his old home. Tavros grabbed a juggling club that had been strewn nearby and he stroked it with his fingers.

As Tavros stepped outside and Gamzee came closer, he could see the curved glint in his eye.

"Im home" Gamzee bellowed, in a spiteful tone. He slammed his fist against Tavros's chest, and hear a crack that Tavros so obviously ignores

"I fucking love you Tavros nitram." Gamzee said before walking inside and dragging Tavros with him.

 

Tavros looked back, even more longing and still stroking the juggling club that just so happened to be one of Gamzee’s. "Gamzee, i love you," he replied.

 

They looked at each other with uncertain feelings, they sat down to a  very thoughtful dinner together that Tavros cooked earlier that day, which had indie music playing in the background and two candles lit sitting in the middle of the table.

Tavros studied Gamzee's face paint and wild hair. Eventually, he took a deep breath. " I can't love you" he explained, in pitying tones.

 

Gamzee looked shocked and he looked up at Tavros with a fire lit in his eyes, his body tensed.

“what the fuck did you just say to me” Gamzee  narrowed his eyes expecting that Tavros would say never mind and flinch away like always.

“ I said that I can't love you anymore”  Tavros closed his eyes and waited for the blow that would surly follow, but nothing came, Tavros looked up slowly to see Gamzee eying the club that Tavros had been playing with earlier and stood up walking over to it and picking it up.

“ Why were you in the room today Tavros? You know what that room is for. Is it your wish to be in there? Do you fucking want to be punished?” Gamzee paced the room breathing getting heavier and heavier as he worked himself up.

“GET IN THE MOTHERFUCKING ROOM TAVROS” Gamzee raised his voice witch is not unnatural as of late, he used to be happy, and loving… you used to love him. But now…. Now you were scared of him, what the hell were you thinking telling him something like that, you were in for it now. Tavros walked to the room in which he would get punished like nearly every night. 

“Gamzee please” Tavros pleads with him

“please what mother fucker? Not give you what you literally just asked me for?” Gamzee smiled with his sharp-toothed grin. Gamzee raised his club and struck Tavros’s arm, Tavros let out a yelp but then contained it as fast as he could, he knew any noise would only make it worse.

Tavros started to cry before turning to look Gamzee directly in the eye.

“Gamzee please…. i…. I just Want this to stop!” Tavros yelled before standing up and finding that he had no use of his right arm (the one Gamzee hit ).

“Gamzee” Tavros smiled a soft sad smile that made Gamzee’s eyes widen for a split second before reverting to its normal state.

“MOTHERFUCKER STOP” Gamzee lunged at Tavros hitting him in the ribs and hearing several popping sounds as his ribs broke, and knocking him onto the floor. Tavros began sobbing, Gamzee had never actually broken one of his bones before.

Tavros opened his mouth to speak but instead of words, a yellowish brown liquid came out.

Gamzee had shattered Tavros’s ribs and one had punctured his lungs.

“Gamzee I…” Tavros started and Gamzee reached out for Tavros begging him to come over to him.

“Tavbro?” Gamzee’s eyes got wide and tears started to form a single one falling over the edge as he dropped to his knees and moved Tavros’s head into his lap.

“are… are you motherfucking up and okay?....... Tav..” Gamzee pet Tavros head and Tavros coughed one more time.

“ I love you Gamzee…..  I…” Tavros trailed off and closed his eyes. Tavros took one more shallow breath the said,

“ I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough” Tavros eyes closed and he fell into a coughing fit spraying blood all over Gamzee’s Tee shirt, before going still.

“Tavbro?” Gamzee tried calling his name to no avail. He began to cry and hung his head. He stayed there for a few more hours before going into the living room and lying on the couch.

Not even a drink of Faygo would manage to calm Gamzee do


End file.
